Relationships
by Misha1088
Summary: **Sequel to Rendevouz**   Two months later, Xander and Buffy find out about Cordy and Angel. Thanks to a little help of Cordelia's new journal. Both in denial, they do what jealousy convinces them to do. They spy! Cordy's POV


**Title: **Relationships  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>03-24-2003  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Category: <strong>  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C romance, A/C/B/X angst  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Two months later, Xander and Buffy find out about Cordy and Angel. Thanks to a little help of Cordelia's new journal. Both in denial, they do what jealousy convinces them to do. They spy! Cordy's POV  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Sequel to _Rendevouz_. To all the sequel chanters. Sorry this took so long. But I was almost done and it got erased. Short, I know, but it ties up all the loose ends I think. I know it probably sucks. My other one was better, but, as I said, it got erased. Hope you enjoy anyway.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Please! I'm addicted to the stuff!

You know that extreme feeling of comfort? The one you get when you wake up in you lover's arms, head on his smooth chest? Well, that's a feeling I've grown to expect every morning. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't look forword to waking up with him every morning. Hmmm, he's not awake yet. I don't blame him. It's only 6AM. That's early for me, I can't even imagine how early it is for a vampire. Plus, I know he hasn't been sleeping very well lately. He won't admit it, but he's been brooding a lot. It really worries me. I know he has something on his mind. I guess that's another thing I should write in my diary. Yeah, diary. Angel said I should keep one. That it might help me release some of my emotions. Pfft! Whatever! It actually does help sometimes. Usually when I need to rant. I can't help the smile that's creeping on my face at just the thought of him. That and the fact that his hand is creeping down my hip.  
>"I guess you're awake." His eyes are closed but there's a smile twisting his lips that he's trying to hide.<br>"No I'm not. My hand is, but I'm not."  
>"Don't lie." Look who finally opened his eyes. He's got that sleepy smile on his face. I love that smile! My hand moves to his forehead and I brush back a lock of hair that was blocking his eyes. His eyes close again and he's probably going to fall back asleep. Nevermind! His hand is at my side and he's tickling me. "Angel!" I scream between giggles. "Knock it off!" But he doesn't. He brings his other hand over, rolling to his side and continues. I can't stop my laughing. Okay Buddy! Two can play this game! You see, Angel is very ticklish himself, you just gotta find the right spots. I do and the tables have turned. Now he's the one trying desperately to control his laughter. He grips my hips and pulls me on top of him, stopping my hands. I bend down and kiss him, my hair hinding our faces. When Angel kisses me I feel the fireworks go off. It could just be a little peck, it wouldn't matter. Because it's him. His cool hands move up my back before he pulls away. He gives me that beautiful smile of his.<br>"You should go get ready."  
>"Why do you always cut me off before we get to the good part. Well, better part."<br>"Because," he's gets up and slips his boxers on, "unlike you, I have will power."  
>"Yeah. Right." I say, getting up and going into the bathroom.<br>"I do. Now close the door before I lose it." I flash him a smile and close the door, preparing for a day of hell at school.

The school day is almost over, thank God. I just have to return some books. I walk into the library to find, gee; there's a surprise, Buffy and her gang seated around the table. Whatever. I so don't want to get into it with them right now. As it is, the sight of Xander kills me. Not because I'm still hurting. Oh no! It's not that. I'm just extremely pissed off with him. Willow too. Hell, even Buffy. Hey! She deserves it. All of a sudden she's being all bitchy to me. Hello! What did I do to you? Nothing! Nada! Zip! Zero! How ever you want to put it. She treats me like I'm the one who did this. What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah Xander. You cheated on me and because of it I got stabbed through the stomach with a pole, but it's okay. Hey! Let's go find the nearest broom closet and get in a qucik grope session?' I don't think so.  
>"You want something Cordelia? Or are you just going to stand there and stare?" God, I'd love to hit you right now Buffy. You have no idea. But I won't. I'll just put on a smile and turn in my books.<br>"No. I just need to turn in some books." I place four of them on the counter. Giles gives me a confused look.  
>"Cor-Cordelia. You haven't checked any books out for two years."<br>"Did I mention they're a little late?"  
>"No." He said with a smile, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "You didn't." Buffy rolled her eyes and continued on with the conversation she was having. Bitch. Xander's looking at me. He looks like he's about to come up to me. So, what do I do?<br>"Um. I have to go. I'm in a hurry. Bye!" Okay. I bailed. Did I not mention I despise him right now. Besides, school's almost over and I want to get home to my manpire. I walk out into the sun light to my car, jump in, and drive to the mansion. I walk in. Wow. It's dark in here. "Angel?" The phone rings and I scream. Angel runs into the room and startles me, making me scream again. I pick up the phone. "Hello? Jeez Harmony. You scared the shit out of me."  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't know. I'm a little jumpy."  
>"You up for the Broze tonight?"<br>"I don't know Harmony. It's Thursday. I'm tired. Can't we just go tomorrow?"  
>"Funny Cordelia. Can you pick me and the girls up. It's cooler if we all go together. And bring Angel."<br>"Why? So you and Sura can hit on him again?"  
>"I wasn't hitting on him. I was just, um. It was Aura! Not me!"<br>"Right. I'll talk about it with Angel and meet up with you guys in about two hours."  
>"Great! See you then! Bring Angel!" I can't help but laugh. Angel's staring at me.<br>"Looks like you're a big hit with the girls Angel." He laughed. A rare sound that's been heard more often.  
>"Is that so?"<br>"Yup. Harmony, Aura. They think you're hot." Okay. Now he snorted. "You find that hard to believe?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why?" He didn't answer. "Well, well, well." I say, getting up and putting my arms around his neck. "Mr. Big-Bad-Vampire is just a tad self conscious?"  
>"What? No."<br>"Good. Because you have nothing to be self conscious about. You, my love, are perfect."  
>"No one's perfect Cor."<br>"True. But you're close. Great hair, gorgous face, flawless body. You are damn near perfect Angel."  
>"Well. You're not far from perfect yourself." He said, leaning in. "That's why I don't understand why you found it so absurd when you realized I was attracted to you."<br>"Hey. You get cheated on, you kind of get that feeling." I no longer said it with hurt. Hell, I almost joke about it now. His lips meet mine, our hands going in places that haven't been foreign for months. Breaking away, he's breathing as heavy as me.  
>"How long do we have before we have to pick up your friends?"<br>"We have to...pick them up...in two hours." I responded, trying to talk between his kisses.  
>"Well, that'll have to do." He said, his lips attaching to mine, refusing to part, only to allow me to breathe.<p>

Neither of us really wanted to get up. We wanted to stay there. But with friends comes commitment. And in this case, it's car pooling to the Bronze. We didn't have much time left and were both in desperate need of a shower. So, we took one together. Hey! It's a simple solution to reduce time and save water. Win-win situation here. We got dressed. Me in that black leather skirt Angel loves with a red tank top, with some nice black spike heels. All his choice. And I chose his. And yes, once again, he is wearing the leather pants. Not many men can pull wearing them off. He can, might as well. And we totally match. That'll be the first thing Harmony notices too. So, we went out, got into the car and drove to go pick up my group. Having to only take three girls, makes room for me and Angel only in the front. That's good. It means none of my friends'll get in any touches they shouldn't even be trying to get in the first place. Load 'em all in the back. Angel and I in the front. We stopped at Harmony's. Angel honked the horne and the whole group came out. They climbed in, and we started off to the Bronze.  
>"Hey! You guys match!" Harmony yelled. How did I know? Oh yeah, this is Harmony. We pulled up to the club and walked in, me on Angel's arm, pushing all the girls away from him. Some how Aura snuck in and grabbed his other one. Be jealous girls. He's all mine. I'm used to walking in and gaining everyone's attention. It happened all the time before the temperary insanity that was Xander Harris. And as we walked in, it happened again. I hear them all snickering and whispering. Maybe it's about the other girls. We all find a table. The girls and I, not being able to drink yet, damn. Order some Virgin Margaritas.<br>"Any thing for you sir?" The waitress asks. Her eyes have a flirtacious look in her eyes as she stares at him. She licks her lips and winks at him. Back off bunny. I move closer, taking his hand into mine and putting them on the table. I can tell Angel is very uncomfortable when he orders his drink.  
>"Yeah. Whisky, straight." She smiles at him and I hear him gulp. "Lots of it."<br>"Can I see your ID?" She chuckles, Angel returns it, and I roll my eyes.  
>"Tell your boss, who's at the bar right now, that Angel ordered it."<br>"Ooooh. VIP?"  
>"Just get our drinks honey." I say. She sends me a glare and leaves. My friends are laughing and Angel's staring at me with a smug smile.<br>"A little testy. Intimidated?"  
>"By her? Please."<br>"I think someone's jealous."  
>"Shut up Angel." He moves his forehead against mine as he whispers to me.<br>"It's okay. Now you know how I feel when guys flirt with you." He said with a giant smile. I return it, moving in for the kiss.  
>"Here's your drinks." I hear the glass hit the table and Angel and I move away from each other. Everyone takes theirs and I hear a slow song start. About time too. Angel has already downed his whisky.<br>"Booze hound."  
>"Shut up." I get up, take his hand, and pull him.<br>"Dance with me." He gets up and we walk to the dance floor. That sense of security I mentioned earlier when I woke up washes over me as he wraps his arms around me on the dance floor. We're not even moving that much as I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. His cheek is resting against the top of my head and I know his eyes are closed too. We get lost, hearing only the soft beat of the music. And, for some reason, the faint sound of laughter. As it grows louder I recognize some voices. My eyes open and I realize they're laughing at us. Angel and I stop and look at each other. What the hell is going on? I turn and look straight into the face of my first. Yup, my first. Someone I so didn't want to see. Ever again.  
>"So, the rumors are true." I break away from Angel, step right up to him, Angel following and standing behind me.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"It's been going around you've found another guys to give it up to." The words burn into me, reawakening pain and anger I had worked so very hard to bury.<br>"Shut up brad."  
>"You're still a slut." A sick smile has twisting the lips I once adored. His laughter makes my heart ache again. Not because I miss him or still love him, but because he has just opened a wound and poured salt in it. All my regrets returning. Then i hear another laugh. A wicked laugh, but it doesn't scare me or disgust me. It's Angel. "You think something's funny man?" Brad asks Angel in an intimadating voice. Did I mention that Brad is about half a foot taller than Angel. Not to mention he is a football player so he is pretty big. He has no idea what he's up for though.<br>"Yeah. I just..you're the infamous Brad."  
>"What?"<br>"Brad. Cordy's first guy. First love. All that."  
>"Yeah, so."<br>"Well, you see. I kinda have to tell you something."  
>"Really? And what would that be?"<br>"Nothing much. Just that I don't like you. And, she's not your girlfriend anymore. She's mine. And, if you know what's good for you, you won't talk about her." Now Brad laughed.  
>"You think I'm scared of you?"<br>"No." Angel's face went straight, the smirk leaving. "You're too stupid." Did I mention Brad doesn't like to be called stupid. He swings and hits Angel square in the jaw. Angel opens his mouth, flewing his jaw. "I was waiting for you to do that." In a second Angel had Brad by the neck on a table. Fist met face over and over again. I learned something else that night, Angel likes to vent while fighting. "You see! I don't think it's right to play women! I used to, but I learned better! That's a long story though and you're losing consciousness very quickly so Im going to give you the short version of the lesson! Don't...use...women! And...don't...ever...talk...about...my...Cordy...again!" He said between punches. And considering how many pauses there were, there were a lot of hits. Angel pulled Brad up to his face by his collar. "Because next time, I'll kill you." He growled, hit him again, and let him fall to the floor. He grabbed a cloth napkin from a table and wipped the blood off his hand. I have never seen so many eyes in my entire life. Angel looked around, then at me. "Let's go." He said, grabbed my arm, and took me outside. We went to the car. before he got in, I pushed him against the dar. My lips met his.  
>"Thank you." I whispered.<br>"For what?"  
>"For sticking up for me."<br>"Hey. No one talks about my girl. Come on. Let's get out of here." He said, breaking away from me and opening my door. Always the gentleman. He got in and began to speed to the mansion. I moved closer to him, kissing the side of his face. I nibbled on his ear and licked his neck. He swerved a bit. My hands move to his shirt, undoing button by button, until his chest was completely exposed to me. I removed it and threw it to  
>the side. "Cordelia."<br>"Shhhh. I'm busy." I say, moving my mouth to his chest. Leaving open mouthed kisses all the way across and down. I hear the tires screech and another car honk at us. Awww, I love what I can do to him. I'm not through yet. If he knows what's good for him, he'll pull over. I see the bulge in his pants and a mischevious smile spreads across my face. I unzip and unbutton his pants. I push them down, along with his boxers, exposing him to me.  
>"Cordelia!"<br>"Pull over."  
>"Just five more minutes and we'll be ho-" he groans, unable to finish his sentence as my hand locks around him. "D-don't. Not now."<br>"Pull over." He won't. He wants to get home. So do I. But I'm enjoying this way too much. One hand starts to stroke his length, my other fondling with his balls. Still, nothing. Well, if that doesn't work, the hand job will. Another groan escapes Angel and...success! He pulls over.  
>"Can't you wait five minutes?" He asks with a smile.<br>"No." I say, moving my hand to the little lever thing on the side of the seat. I pull it and the seat goes back. Giving me enough room to squeeze between there. "I didn't thank you."  
>"Yes you did."<br>"No. I didn't." I spred his legs slightly apart and move between his legs. I take the tip of him between my lips, then all of him. He moans and I smile. My motions start out slow, then gain momentum. His hands move to my hair and holds me to him. Amazingly I take him in deeper. Tounge swirling, hands carressing, I hear him hiss.  
>"Cordy...I..." His face is flickering on and off. He takes in a deep, unneeded breath. He's almost there. "Fuck." He mutters. Don't worry. In a while, my love. I scrape my teeth gently down and he growls, coming into my mouth, his eyes shut tight. I move up to him and he just stares at me. He's told me before that I amaze him. That he's surprised someone as besutiful as me could be interested in him. Honestly, I think it's the other way around.<br>"Enjoy that, did you?" I ask, repeating the same line he told me months ago when he fingered me in the Bronze. With Buffy and Xander on the dance floor.  
>"You're going to get yours." He says, pulls up his pants, and speeds us home.<p>

Lips never leaving each other's, we stumble into the mansion. Thank God Angel has a bad habit of never locking his door. Between the ripping and throwing of clothes, we realize we are not going to make it to the bedroom. Thus...the couch. He sits down, bringing me down on top of him. Leaning down, I press my lips to his sweetly. A simple kiss turning passionate as his tounge slides inside my mouth, over my teeth, to where mine meets his. I take him in my hand, move up, then slowly down, opening myself to him. The burning candles are the only light in the room. One of his hands slide between us, rubbing my clit with an intensity that only Angel can do. His other hand is pressed against the small of my back. My head goes back and I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Actually, two people. Buffy and Xander. Well, if they want a show, I'll give them a show. I move my hips, trying to pick up the pace. But the hand on my back grips tightly and slows me to a slower, harder pace. I can feel his fangs scrape against my neck.  
>"Slower." Her whispers. "We have all night. Let me make this last." He moves his mouth to my ear. I shiver as he exhales an unneeded breath as he talks. "Let me take you."<br>"I'm right here." I say, breathing very hard. My whole body is on fire and my hands are threading through his hair. My hips roll as I ride him and I forget all about the wandering eyes of our exes upon us. Everything floats away, except him. What a sight we probably make, hunched together, Angel's mouth latched to my breast. His tounge swirling around my nipple, making it hard as a pebble, before switching to the other breast. Cries of ecstasy echoed in the large room, making every whisper audible. He was so close I could feel it. And what his hand, mouth, and cock were doing, I wasn't far behind. I smiled down at him, his gold eyes watching me intently. My hips quiver against his as I felt my orgasm wrack through me. His name leaves my mouth in the form of a scream, head thrown back, tears falling from the corner of my eyes. Our bodies continue to move against each others, and I hear his breath pick up. I press my forhead down to his and we stare into one another's eyes. My arms wrapping around him hard. Lips barely touching as are hips slam together. His grip on me tightens, shifting me so he hits that spot repeatedly. His grip is so hard. Normally the pain would be unbareable, but now I feel nothing but pleasure. I think my ribs might crack, he's holding me so hard. His hips crash against mine as his head moves to my neck. I close my eyes as I feel him bury deeper, and deeper inside of me, bringing me so close again it almsot hurts. Sweat slid between and over us, making our bodies shine in the candle light. The look on his face made me want to keep riding him all through the night. Then I felt it. A pinch on my neck. At frist it hurt, then it changed to the most extreme pleasure I've ever experienced. I came again, nails clawing into his back, screaming his name. The mixture of the pain, me crying his name, and the blood that was slowly trickling his throat had Angel coming inside of me. We slowly floated down from the version of heaven we had just visited. He twisted and layed down on the couch, me spralling out on top of him. His hands gripping my hips tightly, keeping him inside of me. He shifted my hips and smiles at me. I feel his cock harden inside of me again, and I feel my walls contract and tighten around him. Our eyes meet and I lift my hips and shiver as I take him back in. He wraps his arms around me.  
>"I love you Angel." I say and it echos through the room. His embrace tightens around me.<br>"I love you too baby." He strokes my back and we slowly drift off into a blissful sleep.

I wake up in his arms the next morning. I look up into his eyes and smile. I take in my surroundings and realize we're still in the living room. I go to get up and stumble. He catches me.  
>"Having difficulties?"<br>"Just with the fact that I can't walk."  
>"Then I can't let you walk yet." He says, picking me up and carrying me thorugh his room and into the bathroom. After an unreasonabley long shower, we're both dressed and I'm ready to head to school. And has that solemn look on his face though.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I think I should tell you something." I give him a questioning look. "Cordelia. Come graduation, I'm moving." I feel my heart hit the floor.<br>"Wh-what? Angel. You can't!"  
>"Hold on. Let me finish. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I'm moving to LA. And I want you to come with me." I stare at him with a blank look. I can't seem to find words. "Don't worry. I don't need an immediate answer."<br>"I'm sorry. I just, I wasn't expecting this."  
>"Cordy. If you don't want to go, I won't. I'm not going anywhere without you." I feel my eyes mist over. I wrap my arms around him and crush my lips to his.<br>"You're right. You're not going anywhere without me."  
>"I couldn't leave you."<br>"I know. So...what will we be living in?" I ask with a small smile. He describes the apartment to me. It sounds small, but absolutely perfect for us. His mouth moves to my neck, nibbling, kissing, sucking and licking. "Great. Hickey on one side of my neck, puncture wound on the other."  
>"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that."<br>"Don't you dare apoligize. Last night was incredible Angel. I don't know if I could handle that every night, but we can shoot for at least four times a week." He laughs and releases me.  
>"You think about leaving with me and we'll talk about it when you get home from school."<br>"Okay. But I don't have anything else to think about."  
>"You still have to go." I kiss him good-bye a couple hundred times, and with great difficulty, head outside and leave for school. LA. I've always wanted to live in LA. As soon as I enter the school Harmony and Aura rush up to me.<br>"Oh my God! Have you seen Brad yet?" Harmony asked.  
>"No. Why?"<br>"He is so messed up Cordelia. Angel really did a number on him." Aura responded. I couldn't help but smile. He's an asshole, he deserves it. But I still didn't understand how he found out about it. That is, until I saw Buffy strolling up to me with a less than happy look on her face. Figured as much, with what she saw last night. Serves her right for spying on us. But what really caught my eyes was the book she had in her hand. My diary.  
>"Oh shit." Next thing I know, her hand is on my throat and she's pushing me into the wall. Where a fire extinguisher happens to be placed. I feel it push into my back, so hard skin rips. I hiss at the pain, trying desperately to breathe.<br>"I tried not to believe it. I tried to figure out some way that what was writen in here was total bull shit. Xander and I had convinced ourselves it wasn't true. But when we saw you two last night, unfortunately we were proven wrong."  
>"Then you shouldn't have been watching." I say, but only she hears it as I gasp for air. I feel like my wind pipe will be crushed at any minute. Her fist meets my face. Hard. "What is your childhood trauma Buffy?"<br>"You know what Cordelia. I have no trauma. I just have one problem. With you. You ruin everything in my life." Punch to the stomach. "You try to take everything away me. And I always thought, 'It don't matter. I have my friends. I have Angel." Slug to my jaw. "But you've succeeded Cordelia. You took the most important person in my life away from me. You've destroyed me Cordelia." Blow to my nose. "I hope your happy now." Then she dropped me to the floor and stormed out the doors. She never was one for school. Oh God. Angel. I try to get up and Harmony and Aura actually help me. I go out to my car, get in, and hurry home. I limp inside and see Angel trying desperately to dodge Xander's wild blows while not hitting him.  
>"Xander! What are you doing here? And why are you trying to kick my ass?"<br>"It doesn't matter! She'll just leave you eventually! You aren't anything to her! You aren't anything! Just a demon! A monster! She could never love a monster!"  
>"If I'm such a monster, why am I the one she wants? Why was my name the one she was calling last night? Why does she want me, instead of you?" Pain flashed in Xander's eyes and he hit Angel. As a reflex Angel hit back, sending Xander flying. He must have sensed me cause he turned around. "Delia." He whispers.<br>"Angel!" I yell. He turns around too late and Xander hits him over the head with a vase. I scream and run to Angel's unconscious form. He's out cold. Xander has a horrified look on his face and stares at me. I glare at him through misty and blood streaked eyes. "Get out Xander."  
>"Cordy, I-"<br>"Get the hell out of here Xander!" Xander leaves and I lay my head down on Angel's chest. The pain of Buffy's beating taking it's toll on me and bringing me to tears as I drift off into a state of unconsciousness myself.

It's about ten at night when I wake up. Angel's staring at me, a soft look in his eyes. My face is buried in his chest so he hasn't seen how beat up I probably am.  
>"Look at me Cordelia." He whispers. I look at him and his eyes soften. "Oh God. Who-did Buffy?" I nod and he holds me to him tightly. "I am so sorry you had to go through this Delia. You didn't deserve this."<br>"Not a big deal. She knows you're mine now." He smiled.  
>"I'll always be yours. I don't deserve you though." My hand caresses his face.<br>"Don't ever say that again." I say softly. He goes to stand up and pulls me with him. We walk to the bathroom. He turns on the water and we both strip of our clothes. We sltep into the shower and under the spray, a mixture of blood and water slipping down the drain. He gets out and hands me a towel, wrapping one around himself. He steps into the bedroom and puts on his, as always, black silk boxers and a pair of sweat pants. That's when, once again, I notice the on looking eyes. So I stay in the bathroom. "Angel?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you toss me a pair of-" Before I finish he tosses me a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. "Thanks." He probably senses them there and I know it's all he can do not to go kick the shit out of Xander. Hell, Buffy too. I come out, hair up, makeup all off, face probably looking like a punching bag. But he just looks at me lovingly and takes me in his arms. He kisses my forehead. One of the only places on my face that's not bruised or discolored. He lays on the bed and pulss me too him, wrapping his arms around me. "You're so beautiful Cordelia." I look at him.  
>"How can you look at me and say that?"<br>"Bacause it's true. Because in my eyes, you could never be anything less than beautiful."  
>"You are so cheesey." I say, knowing he means every word. I cuddle against his body, the heat of the blankets and my own body making him feel warm. "Angel?"<br>"Mmmm-hmmm?"  
>"Can we leave tomorrow?"<br>"What?"  
>"Can we? Can we just go. And, and not look back. Just leave Sunnyhell behind and get on with our lives?" I think I shocked him because he's not saying anything.<br>"Whatever you want, you know I'll give you."  
>"I know." There was a long pause.<br>"She won't hurt you again Cordelia. And if you want to leave, we'll start packing tomorrow." I nod. "Everything will work out Cor."  
>"Promise?" I know I sound so vulnerable, but all my strength depends on what his next words are.<br>"I promise." That's enough comfort for me and I feign sleep for a while beforfe I doze off. I know during that time and after I fell asleep, he was thinking about how hard everything would be. How much we would have to struggle. But we both knew that it could work out, we just needed to believe it would. He needed me to believe. I did, and that was enough to convince him.

We continued to tell ourselves that the next day when we packed. I left a message on Xander's phone and Angel left one on Buffy's. Saying nothing but goodbye, and how sorry we are it had to turn out like this. Angel's was a little longer, explaining to Buffy that he would always love her and that she would always hold a place in his heart. But, as he had told me many times, he was not in love with her anymore. He told her not to hate the male race. That she would find love again. A truer, deeper love that they would never have. And that she would thank him for this eventually. And so, that night, we left. Bidding Sunnydale farewell and hoping to never have to return.

End.


End file.
